Reverberations
by E.S.mangalover
Summary: A little ripple can cause lasting effects as a friendship between two shinobi is pushed to the test when a mission gone wrong has Shikamaru realizing he may see Sakura more than a friend.
1. Chapter 1: Catalyst

Chapter 1: Catalyst

 **A/N: Sorry for the lack of writing and updates. As of late I have been swamped with school, work, and my creative writing. I should be working on Rebirth but the updates will be very slow as of late and I apologize in advice. Until then, I decided to upload a Shikamaru x Sakura fic that I have been hiding in my folder for a few months now. I plan to keep this fanfic short, between 3 to 5 chapters. So until then I hope this keeps my readers momentarily occupied as I work on Rebirth. Enjoy!**

 **All characters and rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

A soft breeze curved against the soft puff of smoke radiating from the lit cigarette that was dangling off the lips of a male shinobi that appeared to be dozing off in the midst of the setting sun. The rustling of leaves did little to stir the male as the scent of nicotine danced in the air before weaving itself into the green flak jacket that was usually indicative of one's status as a jōnin. Unbeknownst to the slumbering male, a lithe figure stealthily made their way over to the lazy shinobi, quietly reaching for the cigarette that seemed to be clinging onto dear life. Feminine fingers barely brushed the cancerous stick before it was quickly halted with a strong grip, the sensation of the calloused hands not surprising the female the slightest as a wry smile curved her lips. Green eyes glanced down to see the shinobi hadn't even bother to open his eyes, resulting in a mild bit of irritation to swell within her. Sighing softly to herself, she asked, "Are you going to keep pretending to be asleep, Shikamaru? I'm not going anywhere."

Her threat seemed to work as the notoriously lazy shinobi woke with a groan, muttering his favorite word troublesome, as his coffee colored eyes meet the amused gaze of the kunoichi that had interrupted his nap. His steady gaze took in her pale pink locks that were twisted in a messy bun, with wisps of hair framing her heart shaped face. Although her eyes conveyed her amusement with the situation, he immediately noted the dark shadows that stood out on her pale skin, and the slight tremor of her fingers that were still in his clutch. Irritation filled him as he quickly concluded she had once again been neglecting herself, most likely working overtime at the hospital. Mentally shaking his head, he roughly tugged at her hand, momentarily throwing her off balance as she collapsed on the ground beside him.

"Nara…" The use of his last name hinted at her budding anger but he merely ignored it, favoring his cigarette instead as he took a long drag before slowly exhaling, savoring the taste and smell of the burning nicotine that drew forth memories of his sensei who had been killed 5 years prior. Even after all these years, the pain was still there, albeit duller than before. His logical mindset constantly reminded him that Asuma's death was not unexpected for he was a shinobi. It wasn't unusual for a shinobi to die in battle, it was more so uncommon for them to pass from old age. After all, every shinobi, especially those who were part of the notorious ANBU black ops that served to take on the most difficult and gruesome missions, were constantly dancing at death's door. Yet, the aching pain he had felt the moment he had witnessed his sensei's death affected him in a manner he knew he would never be able to recover from. His last train of thought caused a somber mood to settle around him, as he silently continued to brood, momentarily forgetting about the kunoichi that was laying beside him.

Sakura was ready to beat the damnable male for unceremoniously pulling her to the ground, however she could sense the melancholic mood that seemed to surround him, leading her to believe he was most likely thinking about Asuma-san. After three years of working together, Sakura could honestly say she was able to read Shikamaru like a book. The two had been partnered together countless times on ANBU missions, her brute strength and healing abilities melded well with his stealth and tactician mindset. Coupled with their ability to maintain a stimulating conversation while playing a game shogi, it was no surprise at how easy it was for them to fall into a friendship that seemed to strengthen with each passing day. For as well as Sakura was able to read Shikamaru, he was able to do the same with her. It didn't take much for the pink haired kunoichi to develop feelings for the male. She knew he never saw her as a weak shinobi, nor did he hold her past decisions and naiveté against her. Instead he respected her and treated her like a fellow comrade that he could count on. The polar opposite of Sasuke who had left in order to pursue his quest to avenge his clan.

A soft smile danced on her lips as she recalled the name of the boy she was once in love with. Even now, just the mention of his name caused a small fluttering of her heart but she knew it was no longer due to any past feelings she had for him. The moment he had attempted to take her life was the trigger that finally awoken her to the harsh reality that she had been unwilling to accept prior. Sasuke was never going to return to Konoha until he had obtained his vengeance against the very village that drove him to his current state. If only Itachi hadn't become ANBU….if only the Uchiha clan was never attempting an uprising…if only Madara had died…..all these unknown questions that had been conjured in Sakura's mind the moment she had read Itachi's file plagued her for countless nights. It wasn't until one rainy afternoon where all of her what if scenarios were dispelled, interestingly by a shogi piece to the forehead.

 _Ruefully Sakura rubbed the small area on her forehead that Shikamaru had so accurately targeted. Apparently she had allowed her mind to wonder off to the point where Shikamaru was annoyed and decided to utilize the only weapon available which was the shogi piece that he had set down about ten minutes prior. As he had phrased it, waiting for her to make a move was more troublesome than ignoring her current preoccupation…which in Shikamaru speak, was his attempt at asking her what was wrong. Without even hesitating she revealed her thoughts and her response was an indifferent stare that if she didn't know any better would indicate he had no interest in her thoughts, but the contemplative gleam that she recognized in his brown eyes hinted at the intellect that was concealed behind the veil of laziness that was characteristic of the Nara males._

 _"There is no point in contemplating the what if's. Ultimately the decision is in your hands, live by the pretense of this could've happen and you will die with regrets. As a Konoha shinobi we don't have enough time to ponder over ever decision we make for it could be a matter of life or death."_

 _"And yet your position and clan is notorious for being tacticians. How many what if scenarios do you have to contemplate before you can make your own decision?"_

 _A frown began to appear as Shikamaru mulled over her words. She was the only female that had the ability to make him reconsider his prior stances, save for his mother but she mainly nagged and he had mastered the art of blocking her out. Muffling a sigh, Shikamaru prepared himself to answer the question she poised, already predicting the possible debate that was going to result from this topic. Slowly he replied, "The difference is we are only calculating the probability of the different scenarios that could occur and attempting to ensure at least a 50 percent chance of success in a mission. We aren't continually living the past and revisiting the what if we had used this tactic or this formation."_

 _Pleased by his response, Shikamaru raised his gaze to see Sakura's reaction, expecting a frown or at a indication of her readiness to argue her point, but instead all he received was a small smile and a bright twinkle in her bright green eyes._

 _"You are right as always, Shikamaru. I agree that the continuous contemplating of what if scenarios may not be beneficial or even healthy in our line of work, and it is cankerous to one's ability to live if they are stuck in the merciless cycle of this could've happened. However, the ability to even contemplate what if, is what marks us as humans instead of emotionless fighters whose hands are stained with blood. After all you can't contemplate your past actions without some sort of emotion fueling it, and that is important to remember." The sound of a tile clacking on the board seemed to drive her point home as the smile she adorned early widened in response as she finally met Shikamaru's gaze._

 _"I win."_

 _Glancing down at the shogi board, a resigned sigh escaped his lips as Shikamaru realized that she had indeed bested him at his own game and his own thoughts. A wry smile graced his lips as he glanced at her one last time before clearing off the board in order to start a new game._

 _"It seems I'm not the only one who is always right."_

"Thank you Maru." The soft tone and nickname had said male turning to glance at her as an eyebrow rose in response to her gratitude. Green eyes met his brown eyed gaze as she just smiled before focusing on the vast expanse of blue as white clouds danced along the bright backdrop. Seeing how he wouldn't be receiving any explanation, Shikimaru slowly allowed himself to be lulled back into a light nap as a comfortable silence settled among the two.

Hours passed before Shikimaru awoke once again, the once blue sky was stained a reddish orange hue as he groggily rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Already turning to wake up the slumbering female beside him, he was surprised to see he was alone in the clearing. Brown eyes vainly searched the field for any sign of the pink haired female before he rose from his spot. The sound of rustling fabric caught his attention as he glanced at the warm blanket that was draped across him. Reaching for the cozy cloth, he wasn't surprised by the slight whiff of jasmine and lemongrass, indicating who the blanket's owner was, as he automatically shook out the tiny blades of grass that clung desperately to the fabric.

The motion caused a small piece of paper to float towards the ground, catching the man's eye as he reached for the scrap. The neat handwriting belonging to Sakura filled his vision as he scanned the note she left him. A small smile forming as he read the little lecture she gave him about sleeping outside and catching a cold. Slowly the smile was replaced with a curse as he read the last line: Remember, Temari is visiting.

"Troublesome." Lazily he ran his hand through his thick ponytail as he began his trek towards the restaurant as he mentally prepared himself for the upcoming conversation with his girlfriend of two years. He couldn't deny the attraction he had for Temari as she was the embodiment of strength and beauty, but as the years passed the distance between the two had grown as his original feelings dwindled with each added responsibility. His promotion to ANBU black ops and position as Konoha's top tactician hindered his ability to even meet with Temari or visit her. Not to mention her own responsibilities to Suna and Gaara, the reality of their situation made him realize their relationship was destined to fail…not to mention the original spark he had with Temari was no longer there. Each meeting now ended with them either arguing about whether or not he would be able to move to Suna or would she even be able to take time off in order to visit him. Not to mention the drunken fights were accusations were made, mainly stemming from his relationship with Sakura.

Just thinking about her made him pause as he took the time to consider his feelings toward the pink haired beauty. She had grown up quite well, both physically and emotionally as he recalled the countless rumors he had heard praising her for her beauty and healing abilities. Of course Shikimaru fully agreed with them for with the amount of time he spent with her, even he would have trouble denying the appeal of the woman with her soft feminine curves that concealed her monstrous strength. However, it was her handling of her entire situation that had garnered his respect.

He remembered the frail girl that had awaited them when he and his team had returned empty handed after their failed attempt to retrieve the Uchiha. Then the idiot Naruto had the audacity to leave her alone not long after, citing the need to train in order to bring Sasuke back. Of course his intentions were good but the timing was off. With the Uchiha's betrayal, Sakura sorely needed her teammate to stand by her, but instead he had left, leaving her with Kakashi who immediately took on ANBU missions. Which resulted in her being left behind and alone to decipher what she planned to do with her life now that she was abandoned by her team.

It was a harsh word to use, but it was the truth. Her teammates had abandoned her, but instead of allowing that to mark the end of her career as a ninja, she continued to work on her abilities, ultimately becoming Tsunade's apprentice and one of the strongest fighters and healers next to Tsunade in all of the ninja world. When she had attempted the ANBU exams, she had failed on her first try which prompted Tsunade in recruiting Neji and him to help train her. On her second attempt she had passed, receiving the ANBU tattoo and a new team that was willing to standby her.

Not to mention, the two of them had begun to hang out more, working on different assignments and occasionally playing shogi together. They had formed a strong friendship that seemed to grow with each passing day. Even when Naruto had returned and Team 7 was reformed, she still made it her goal to seek him out, either to cloud watch or play shogi, in between the ANBU assignments they received. It was comfortable being around her, and he would admit, he found himself anticipating their encounters at times.

It was also because of this friendship that caused a lot of insecurities in his relationship with Temari.

* * *

 _"Where were you Shikimaru?" The sight of his blonde haired girlfriend did little to phase as he silently praised himself for casting aside his ANBU uniform before he had made his way home. The mission he and Sakura were sent out on was difficult and tiring but they had managed to complete it, which allowed him to return in time to meet his girlfriend for dinner, however he was not expecting her presence at his home._

 _"I was out, on a mission." Unwilling to elaborate, he moved to embrace his girlfriend but froze as she violently pushed him back, the stench of alcohol heavily coating her breath. "With who?"_

 _It was a loaded question, he knew but he couldn't lie to her. "Sakura." The sound of her name caused an angry expression to contort her features as she glared at her boyfriend._

 _"What was the mission?"_

 _"Classified, you know that." His response caused her shoulders to droop as she turned away from him, the slight sound of sniffling filled the dark apartment as Shikamaru gently approached his girlfriend. Slowly he pulled her into a tight embrace as he brushed a soft kiss on the crown of her head._

 _Minutes passed before she eventually returned his embrace, burying her face in the crook of his neck as he patiently waited for her to explain her current behavior._

 _"Shika…I…I want to…" Silently he awaited her request, as teal blue eyes focused on him. The slight uncertainty seemed to clear away as she roughly pressed a kiss against his lips, the taste of alcohol clouding his mind as he automatically responded to his girlfriend's request._

 _"Just…stay with me. Please." Her shaky request contradicted her usual confidence as he nodded in response as he guided her towards his room, willing to give her whatever she needed at the moment in order to avoid another fight. The duo disappeared down the hall as the door slowly closed shut, cutting them off from the outside world as they allowed themselves to become lost in one another._

 _With each touch, the feeling of emptiness seemed to grow within them as they realized they had once again ignored the issue at hand, hiding behind the need for sex instead of facing their problems. They both knew if they attempted to talk, the distance that had been growing between them would become a reality that would be unavoidable and irresolvable._

* * *

Memories similar to that night replayed in his mind as he continued his trek towards the restaurant he was suppose to meet his girlfriend. The bustling nightlife in Konoha did little to faze him as he weaved his way through the crowds, mentally going over his upcoming conversation with Temari as he contemplated her possible reactions.

"Shikamaru?" The voice he had grown accustomed to hearing, broke him out of his thoughts as he glanced at the female he was searching for earlier.

"Sakura." A small smile danced on her lips as she took in the scruffy appearance of Shikamaru. It seemed he had barely woken up as she shook her head in exasperation.

"Glad to see you are awake sleepyhead." The teasing tone had him smirking at her in response as he took in her appearance. The sight of her green flak jacket had him arching a brow at her as he gestured at her attire. "Aren't you suppose to be resting?"

A sheepish grin that was reminiscent of Naruto appeared on her face as she glanced at her uniform. "Shishou needed someone for a mission and I was the only one available."

"What rank?"

"D-class." Her reply was swift, already causing some suspicion in him. As if she could see the doubt in his eyes she quickly reassured him. "It's just a simple escort mission, nothing to worry about Shikamaru. I need to head out. See you around."

Just as Sakura moved past him, she felt a hand grasp her wrist. Green eyes widened in shocked as she glanced at her captor. Brown eyes searched her for any signs of deception. Minutes seemed to pass before he finally released her.

"Take care."

"Always." His gaze lingered on her for a little longer before he turned away, already late for his date. Sakura watched as his figure disappeared in the crowd, pleased that she had managed to deceive him. Letting out a sigh, she quickly performed the transportation seals before disappearing in a sea of cherry blossoms.

Within minutes she was outside Konoha, as she reappeared in the familiar meeting spot she frequented with her ANBU team. Already walking towards the little enclosure they had built in order to dispose of their gear, Sakura immediately pulled out her familiar porcelain mask and dark robe she was forced to wear in order to hide her coloring. Not even bothering to hide herself, she quickly undressed, slipping into the form fitting bodysuit and armor that was characteristic of her ANBU uniform. Gathering her katana, she loosely tied it around her waist before putting on her feline mask. With one final check to ensure all of her supplies were with her, she pulled on her robe, tugging the hood tightly over her bright colored hair as she prepared to leave. Briefly she glanced at her mission scroll, already wary of her upcoming task as she recalled her conversation with her shishou a few hours prior.

* * *

"Sakura please close the door. There is a matter I would like to discuss with you." Surprised by her shishou's serious tone, she immediately did as told, automatically placing a sealing jutsu to ensure no information would escape the room. Steeling herself, she turned to face her hokage.

Tsunade sighed as she took in the appearance of her pupil. It had been nearly five years since Sakura had thrown herself at her doorsteps, asking her to take her on as an apprentice. At first, she had been wary but seeing Sakura and hearing her reasoning struck a chord with Tsunade. It was as if she was seeing a younger version of herself before her. However this time she would ensure her pupil wouldn't suffer the same fate she did. The fact that she was no longer chasing after the traitor of a Uchiha was a good starting point, however her student's tendency to fall for the unattainable males was going to be her downfall.

Yes she knew of Sakura's attraction towards Shikamaru. It was plain as day. All one had to do was watch how the two interacted. The slight blush that colored her pupil's cheek every time the two accidently touched or the glimmer of respect that shown in the Nara's usually indifferent brown orbs each time Sakura spoke about his tactics was endearing but frustrating. If only Nara wasn't dating the blonde hair shinobi from Suna, it would probably be easier to ship those two together. But knowing her pupil, she would rather die than admit her feelings to the lazy shinobi. If the two didn't get together soon the bet she made with Shizune would ultimately end with her losing her sake privileges for a month and that was not going to happen.

"Shishou?" Amber eyes blinked as the busty female muttered a curse. She didn't realize how much her mind had wandered. Irritated with herself she frowned before forcing herself to focus on the task at hand. Reaching for one of the reports that littered her desk she tossed it before her student. Green eyes watched the folder before flipping through the contents. Her eyes widened in response before sharpening on her sensei.

"As you can see there have been reports of suspicious activities near the border of Konoha and Suna. I have received a report from Gaara stating a group of ANBU operatives from Suna have revolted against their Kazekage. The reasoning is unknown but from what Gaara was able to gather they are hell bent on targeting Konoha shinobi, specifically ANBU operatives. It appears there have been a few factions rallying against the treaty between Konoha and Suna. Their reasoning is absolute bull but it may be connected to Sasuke."

Amber eyes narrowed as she saw her pupil stiffen at the name of her former teammate. Immediately her green eyes glowed with anger as she waited for her sensei to continue.

"I don't know what Sasuke's goal is as of late nor do I know why these rogue ninjas believe coming after Konoha is a good idea. But they have already left Suna's jurisdiction and their fate falls on our shoulders. Gaara has already accepted the death of these traitors and will not be interfering. All he asks is that all of their bodies be returned to Suna so they would be given a proper burial." A small frown twisted Tsunade's lips as she watched her apprentice.

"When do I head out?" Briefly a smile played on her lips as she noted the unwavering determination.

"This is an S-class, classified ANBU mission. I want to send you and Nara…"

"No." Amber eyes widened at her pupil's defiant tone. A brown brow rose as she gave her student a chance to justify herself.

"He is preoccupied with personal matters tonight. I'll go alone."

"Sakura, they are a group of highly skilled operatives. I don't want to send you alone."

"I will be fine. After all I have a great shishou." The faith she had in her abilities was a far cry from five years ago. Even Tsunade could not deny her pupil had grew and to deny her this would be an insult. However just to ensure her safety, she would rather she had some back up.

"Shishou. I know what being ANBU entails. Everyone else on the roster has been on leave either because they have been injured and are recovering or are currently out on a mission. The only one available is me. I can do it."

Brown eyes softened at the hidden plea in her student's words. Minutes passed before Tsunade acquiesced. "Fine. You are to head out immediately. Don't let anyone know of your assignment and Sakura…you are required to return in one piece. I don't care if you are on your deathbed. You are to return. Am I clear?"

The strict tone was a thinly veiled attempt to conceal her concern. A wide smile danced on Sakura's lips as she bowed at her hokage.

"Of course."


	2. Chapter 2: Combustion

Chapter 2: Combustion

 **A/N: Apologies for the delay. I have suffered from writer's block this pass month for my fanfics, but I am pleased to present chapter 2 for Reverberations. Please enjoy.**

* * *

A grimace twisted his lips as a puff of smoke from the grilled meats flooded his vision. Irritated by his sudden blindness, Shikamaru used his memory of the restaurant to guide him towards the counter. He was lucky that Temari had chosen one of Chouji's favorite barbeque restaurants to meet up. Although he was minutely worried that he would bump into his teammates, mainly Ino. He briefly recalled his loud teammate telling him about the small gathering Konoha 11 was having tonight at the new bar that opened up. He had been instructed to drag his lazy ass over after his dinner date with Temari. Already rolling his eyes as he recalled the demand, he lazily scanned the room for any signs of Temari. The upcoming conversation was already tiring him out and he doubted he would be up for a night of dragging a drunk Ino home or protecting her from some of the more lecherous males that would more than likely try to drag her to bed.

He really did love his teammate, but sometimes Ino could be too much for him to handle. Luckily Chouji was always there to lend a hand. Wondering if he would have enough time to light another cigarette before the inevitable, Shikamaru turned to leave the busy restaurant. Ambling through the entrance, he found a quiet area near the side of the building. Already reaching for his smokes, the sound of his lighter clicking in the night gave way to a small puff of smoke rising from the lit end of the cig. Taking a long drag, he settled against the scratchy wooden panels that made up the right side of the restaurant. Lazily, he observed the familiar clouds drifting against the backdrop of the darkening sky. Briefly he allowed his mind to be lulled by the gentle motions of the changing nebulas. Minutes seemed to pass as his mind slowly drifted off to thoughts about Sakura.

She had said it was D-class but he knew she was lying. He could easily spot her tells. Of course he would never tell her that she had the tendency to look left and then right before her prepared lie fell past her lips. Nor would he tell her she had the tendency to wring her hands whenever she was upset or the fact that she was constantly ruffling her hair whenever she was frustrated. All of these where her little quirks that he had picked up from the countless times they had worked together, so it would be damn near easy to figure out if she was hiding something from him. Taking another puff he pondered over the possible S-class assignment Tsunade could've assigned Sakura. Since it was solo, it was most likely an assassination mission, and her expansive medical knowledge gave her an advantage over carrying out these assignments. It was her specialty so to speak. Reassured by his assessment he moved to put out his cigarette, but a faint chakra signature alerted him of another's presence.

"Temari."

The appearance of his girlfriend had him tensing before he forced himself to relax. Briefly he took in her appearance. Her hair was in her signature ties and she looked as if she had been traveling for the past five hours, which she probably had.

"Shikamaru."

Her usually confident voice was softened as they both knew there was a lot that needed to be said. The two stared at each other for a bit as neither made an attempt to move. Minutes passed before Shikamaru took a final drag of his cig. With practiced ease he tossed the cancer stick as Sakura had fondly nicknamed, before crushing it under his heel. Briefly running his hand through his hair he motioned for her to walk.

Taking the lead, he watched as the large fan she always carried with her, move with each step she took. Already dreading the inevitable he proceeded to follow, a frown adorned his lips as a sense of foreboding filled him.

Briefly he glanced at the clouds, eyes narrowing as he realized they had increased in size and darkened in color.

"It's going to rain."

* * *

"Damn."

Sakura glared venomously at the darkening sky as the first drop of rain splattered against her porcelain mask. She would think after befriending her cloud watching friend she would be able to at least predict rain, but nope. She preferred her medical texts to cloud watching and for once she wished she had listened to Shikamaru's explanation of cloud patterns but she had tuned him out.

Irritated at herself she quickly took shelter in one of the trees. Green eyes focused on the darkening clouds. She had two options, wait out the storm or travel as far as possible before the rain would hit. The first choice was the smarter option but she didn't want to risk anymore ANBU operatives dying at the hands of those rouge ninjas. Making a decision, she tugged the cloak around her before continuing her trek. Channeling more chakra into the soles of her feet, she estimated the possible amount of time it would take to reach her destination.

The scroll had indicated the group had been spotted near one of the ANBU posts to the northwest border of Suna. It would take her an hour but with the possibility of a downpour maybe two if she was lucky. Steeling herself, she forced some chakra to the soles of her feet as she pushed off the branch, diving head first to the sprinkling storm that threatened to switch to a downpour.

* * *

The two shinobi sat there in silence as nothing passed between the two. The bustling restaurant seemed to drown out any possibility of conversation as their frantic waitress passed by. Plates of meat filled her hands as she smiled and promised her return as she navigated through the packed dining room, hurrying towards the table of drunken male civilians. Their cheeks were tinted pink as one of the burlier ones made a pass at the waitress who swiftly dodged the wandering hand with practiced ease. Glaring at the man, she slammed the plates on the table before running off once more.

Shikamaru observed the entire spectacle with lazy interest. Favoring the commotion over his silent counterpart. Glancing at Temari, he watched as her hands tightened around the tea cup. Slowly the tips of her knuckles began to turn white, indicating how much force she was exerting. If she wasn't careful, she would break it. Muttering a sigh, he reached over and placed his hands around hers. Immediately, she flinched as she quickly withdrew from his touch. A brown brow rose at the action. Feeling as if he was in the wrong, he released the cup, returning to his seat.

Once more the couple was at an impasse.

Sighing to himself, he slowly slid his eyes shut as he searched for the possible words to begin the conversation, but nothing was coming to him. He the master tactician couldn't even figure out a way out of the situation. It was easier when it was strategizing for battle. This…this was different. This time, emotions were involved, and no matter what decision was made, both would be hurt.

The sound of splattering rain could be heard bouncing off the wooden rooftop. The melodic tune helped ease him, although the loud bantering from the drunkards were making it difficult to concentrate on the soothing symphony.

"Shika…"

The sound of his name had his eyes focusing on Temari as the background noise seemed to melt away. Waiting for her to proceed, he watched as she took a steady breath, the swell of his breasts seemed to rise as she continued.

"I…I cheated on you."

Silence settled amongst them as the admission sunk in. It wasn't long before the black haired male gave his own confession.

"I know."

Teal eyes widened in surprise. The guilt she felt for the one night mistake dispersed as disbelief and a slow burning anger filled her. Narrowing her eyes, she glared at Shikamaru.

"What do you mean you know?"

The darkening tone alerted Shikamaru that things were going to spiral, but right now, he didn't give a damn. He should be the one who was angered after he stumbled on the couple the one night he had attempted to talk to Temari after they had one of their fights. She had run back to Suna. Shikamaru was lucky the hokage had granted him a scroll delivery assignment, last minute, to Suna. But, once he had arrived after traveling for a few days, he was surprised when the Kazekage merely shook his head as he inquired about Temari's location.

 _"I don't know where my sister went. After she returned…she was quite upset. Last I recall was her saying she had some matters to attend to. She hasn't been seen for the past few days."_

 _"Aren't you concerned?"_

 _Gaara narrowed his eyes at Shikamaru. A frown twisted his lips as he icily responded._

 _"I've sent Kankuro after her. He returned a few hours prior saying it was best to just leave her alone. I suggest you go find Kankuro. He is probably in his workshop."_

 _The tidbit of information was more than enough for Shikamaru. Already knowing he had been dismissed, he hurried to Kankuro's workshop. A part of him was worried that Temari had recklessly requested an assignment, but the fact that Kankuro had found her helped quell the worry._

 _Arriving at the familiar door, he knocked. The sound echoed down the hall. It wasn't long before the door swung open, revealing a tired Kankuro. His hair was in disarray as was his usual face paint. Curious about the man's appearance, Shikamaru rose a brow at the sight._

 _"Ahh…Shikamaru. My guess you are looking for Temari?"_

 _Kankuro seemed to wake up as he realized who exactly was standing outside his door. Crossing his arms, he leaned against the doorframe as he took in Shikamaru's appearance. The dusty clothing indicated he had been traveling and the reasoning was probably the exact same reason why Temari refused to return home. Honestly, relationships were a pain in the ass. Just witnessing the unfortunate spiral of his sister's relationship had Kankuro swearing off any possibilities of commitment…or at least a long distance relationship. Rubbing his face and effectively smearing all of his face paint, he momentarily cursed before returning his attention back to Shikamaru. His expression was slowly revealing his frustration which surprised Kankuro, for he recalled Shikamaru was almost as bad as his brother when it came to showcasing his emotions._

 _"She's at a bar in downtown Suna. Not too far from here."_

 _Just as Shikamaru was turning to leave, Kankuro felt as if he needed to warn him._

 _"Be careful. She's been drinking."_

 _The warning had Shikamaru tensing as he briefly nodded his head in thanks. Kankuro watched as the man disappeared. Although Temari was his sister, even he would admit she was spiraling out of control. Although a part of wanted to blame Shikamaru for his sister's love of drinking, he knew it was just her way of coping. If the two didn't end up resolving things…he honestly didn't know what would happen to his sister. Unwilling to even contemplate that negative train of dark he returned to his station, intent on finishing his current project._

* * *

 _Shikamaru walked towards the sound of obnoxious yelling as the blaring music resonated from the small bar. Stepping through the doors, he narrowly dodged a slobbering man who looked as if he had enough for the night. Irritated that his girlfriend would be in a place like this…yet again, he scanned the room for any signs of the woman._

 _A flash of blonde caught his eye but it swiftly disappeared. Heading towards the general direction, he could hear the familiar laugh of his girlfriend._

 _"You are so funny, Kenji-kun."_

 _The slur of Temari's words had him already dreading the idea of dragging her out of the bar, but he knew it would be necessary, although the male voice intrigued him. If he recalled, Kenji was the name of one of the shinobi that Temari was working with in order to strengthen the Suna defense in case of another attack. He was also quite fond of Temari if Shikamaru remembered correctly._

 _A frown twisted his lips as he pushed the other patrons out of his way. Heading towards the corridor that led to the bathrooms, he froze as he stumbled on the scene before him. There was Temari, arms wrapped haphazardly around the damn Kenji as the two engaged in a passionate kiss that had anger welling within him. Unwilling to even try to interrupt, Shikamaru turned away as he felt a small part of him die, along with it went any possibility of trying repair their relationship. Things were coming to an end. The sooner he was able to accept it, the faster he would be able to move on._

* * *

That was a few weeks ago. After letting time clear the hurt and anger that he allowed himself to wallow in, Shikamaru was able to look at it from an analytical perspective. Temari was drunk, the relationship was falling apart, and it was bound to happen. He accepted it. He wouldn't hold it against her. Hence the anger that was emitting from Temari was oddly irritating.

"Why are you even upset? Shouldn't I be the one who is suppose to be angry?"

Slamming her fist on the table she glared at Shikamaru.

"My boyfriend finds out that I have cheated on him and instead of anger or any fucking emotion, he just sits there indifferently. I at least have the decency to feel guilty but you…Do you even give a damn about this relationship or was it always one sided?"

"Do not turn this on me Temari. I already tried to salvage this relationship once. I won't try to fix something that is already broken."

"When did you ever try to fix a damn thing? You pride yourself on being a lazy ass. So tell me, Shikamaru. If you really wanted this to work, we wouldn't be in this position!"

The anger that he thought was long gone reared its ugly head. Rising from his own seat he coldly turned away from Temari. Ignoring the glances that were directed at them, for their arguing had managed to garner everyone's attention, Shikamaru began to make his way to the door.

"Just walk away Shikamaru. Just like you always do."

Clenching his fist, Shikamaru turned his head towards Temari.

"I need a cigarette. While I'm gone, why not try to figure out how I knew you cheated on me? I'll even give you a hint. I was in Suna that night."

With that revelation, he watched as Temari's froze in her tirade, as the dots began to connect. The swift change from anger to guilt and shock danced on her features. Fearing he would lose his temper, he decided it was best to walk away. For now.

Stalking towards the entrance, he muttered a curse as he hid under the roof of the restaurant. Unbeknownst to him, the storm seemed to intensify. Shaking his head he silently glanced at the pack of cigarettes before putting them away. Leaning against the wall of the restaurant, he slide his eyes shut as he allowed the symphony of raindrops to quench his anger.

Minutes seemed to pass before he felt he had regained control of his emotions. Running his hand through his locks, he sighed as he strode towards the door. His favorite phrase fell from his lips as he entered the fray.

"Troublesome."

* * *

"This is fucking troublesome." With a groan, Sakura slid off the branch before landing in the clearing. The heavy panting of her breathe created small puffs of white as the rain had conveniently switched to a downpour. Green eyes focused on the clearing as the familiar ANBU post came into view. Pleased that she would be able to get out of the rain, she quickly transported herself to the outpost, unwilling to continue running for it would give away her location to the enemy.

Raising her fist, she knocked on the door. A small frown twisted her lips as she realized there was no movement or sound in the shelter. An inkling of fear filled her mind as she reached for her blade. The weight of the familiar steel calmed her as she pushed the door open.

She froze at the scene that awaited her. One of the ANBU operatives was collapsed on the ground while a second operative was leaning against the wall, shuriken and kunai protruding from his body. Automatically going into medic mode, she scanned the member on the floor, searching for any signs of life. Anger filled her as she searched for a pulse but there was nothing. With minimal effort, she turned the body over. The traditional porcelain mask fell to the ground, revealing the man's face. A part of her felt relieved that it wasn't anyone she knew, but she berated herself for thinking that way. No matter who dies, a death is a death. This operative was willing to protect Konoha and for that he would be honored.

A curse slipped past her lips as she examined the large gash that adorned the front of the operatives chest. The attack was ragged, indicating the lack of care for dismembering the man. Even in killing, one had the opportunity to be merciful, but that wasn't the case. Pursing her lips she analyzed the blood which had already began to congeal, indicating the rogue shinobi were here not too long ago, give or take a few hours. Bowing her head she muttered an apology before replacing the mask on the man's face.

Rising from her position, she stepped over towards the other operative. Mechanically, she searched for a pulse, already dreading the inevitable conclusion that this one was dead as well. It was the same as earlier, nothing. Bowing her head in defeat, she reached for the mask, revealing the man's identity. Once again it was another nameless ANBU member. Defeated she returned to a standing position, scanning the mess for any clues of their attackers. Already planning her next move, she quickly pulled out a scroll. Jotting down a few words she summoned Katsuyu.

"Sakura-san." The miniature slug bowed its head as a sign of a greeting, but it froze as the smell of death assaulted her.

"Are you alright?" Worry was evident in her voice but Sakura merely shook her head. The sight of the ANBU mask alerted Katsuyu to the situation.

"I'm fine, Katsuyu-sama. I have a request. Please bring this to Tsunade-sama. She needs to be informed as to what has occurred here."

The slug acquiesced as Sakura placed the scroll beside her. Bowing her thanks, she watched as the summons disappeared, leaving a cloud of smoke behind. Gathering herself, Sakura prepared to leave. She needed to reach the other outposts to ensure the other operatives were okay or at least engage with the rogue shinobi before they were able to attack once more. Anger flared in her as she silently swore she would obtain vengeance for the fallen ANBU members. Moving towards the exit, she froze as she felt an unfamiliar chakra presence approaching the building. Immediately she concealed her own as she crouched besides one of the sparse windows. Glancing outside, she was surprised to see an ANBU operative approaching the building.

"Did Tsunade send back up?"

The question was whispered to herself, but an instinctual feeling told her something was off. Remaining in her position, she watched as two more ANBU operatives appeared behind the first one.

"Is this where the damn idiots messed up?"

The first man's voice was muffled by the mask, but Sakura could detect something was off with his accent. Narrowing her eyes, she channeled chakra to her ears in order to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Che. That's what Takeshi said before he stopped responding."

A feminine voice replied as a slightly smaller operative appeared beside the man. Removing the mask from her face, a shock of short blonde hair that was reminiscent of Temari, covered the women's features. With a frustrated sigh she brushed back her hair, revealing a pair of dark brown eyes. Glaring at the masked individual she gestured to the outpost.

"Let's just go in and check, Kuro. I'm sure Takeshi and Iwao already took care of the ANBU members. They could be injured!"

The urgent tone of her voice alerted Sakura to a possible connection between the female and the man named Kuro. She was surprised to learn the rogue ninjas that had attacked the ANBU didn't succeed. She didn't find any other corpses, but it would explain why the operatives still had their masks. If the rogue ninjas weren't stopped now, they would be able to infiltrate Konoha with ease.

Just the thought increased the severity of her mission. She needed to succeed. Failing was not an option.

* * *

He was failing.

No matter what he said, nothing seemed to be working. His words weren't coming out right, he could barely breathe. Why was it so difficult. Rubbing his eyes, he stared at Temari. Once he had returned, she had merely muttered a sorry before launching into another rant about his indifference to the entire situation. It was tiring and so damn troublesome.

"Shikamaru."

"What?"

Temari flinched at the sheer irritation that echoed in his voice. Automatically she could feel her own anger flaring once again. She couldn't understand herself why she was so quick to lash out at him. Usually she was calm but when it came to him, she was anything but. She hated the person she had become, but a part of her was at a loss as to how to change. A wave of exhaustion filled her as she bowed her head. Unable to stop herself, she felt tears forming in her eyes. She didn't want to cry, but everything that had happened, everything that she had done…crying would be better than yelling. After all, she honestly wasn't sure who she was more upset at, him or herself.

"I'm sorry."

The admission and sight of tears had Shikamaru freezing as he contemplated what to do. This was Temari. A woman who rarely cried, rarer yet to hear her apologize and to see her this broken…To think their relationship had reached this point. It was sickening to know his selfish desire to maintain something was ultimately destroying the person he once loved. Reaching his hand out he clasped Temari's, refusing to let her retreat this time. Looking her dead in the eyes, he replied the same.

"I'm sorry too."

* * *

" Mizaki."

The man named Kuro reached for the woman who was staring at the body the other rogue shinobi had retrieved moments prior. With a violent shove, she stumbled towards the corpse of the man named Takeshi. Collapsing to the ground, she crouched over the body as a shaky hand caressed her fallen comrade's cheek. Feebly she attempted to rub the blood off the man's cheek as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Takeshi…"

"I'm sorry Mizaki."

"Sorry won't bring him back!"

Her angered tone did little to shake the man who briefly removed his mask. His cold grey eyes narrowed at the woman who was crying over their comrade. Shaking his head he approached the female once again.

"Don't touch me!"

"You can't allow his death to hinder your resolve. We have a mission."

The flat tone belayed the pain the man was experiencing at the death of his friend. His words did little to break Mizaki's crying fit as she continued to mourn the death of Takeshi.

" I don't care about the mission anymore…I just want Takeshi back."

Mildly disappointed at the blatant display of weakness, the man sighed as he gestured to one of the masked individuals.

"Did you locate Iwao?"

A slight shake of head was the only response the individual gave. Annoyed that he was down one operative and the other was missing, Kuro glanced at the distraught woman. In her current state she would be unwilling to continue with the mission. It would be best to just leave her but he couldn't risk Mizaki turning on him or revealing their plan. Closing his eyes, Kuro resigned himself to do what needed to be done. Reaching for his blade, he calmly asked Mizaki.

"Will you continue with the mission?"

A pair of brown eyes clouded with tears glared at the heartless man. Her eyes focused on his hand which was tightening around his sword. A look of pure shock etched itself on her face as the female rose from her position.

"You wouldn't."

"The mission is first. If you want out, there is only one way."

"He was my husband!"

"And my brother, but he knew what the risk was."

The woman took a step back at the man's cold words. Anger filled her as she reached for her own sword.

"I never thought you were so cruel, Kuro."

"My brother inherited the compassion."

As if to prove his point, the man lunged at the woman. Immediately she stepped back as her blade clashed against his own. The steel echoed throughout the forest as the two retreated from one another. Raising her weapon, she fell into a defensive stance.

"You will not succeed, Kuro."

A slight grin twisted his lips as Kuro eyed his sister in law.

"How many times have I heard those words thrown at me. And each time, I have proved them wrong."

In a blur he went through a few hand signs, weaving the necessary symbols before releasing his attack.

"Earth release: Rock Pillar Spears!"

Brown eyes widened in horror as a trembling vibrated beneath her. Instinctively she jumped off of the ground, as spears shot out, threatening to impale her. Unwilling to allow herself to die, she glared at Kuro before releasing her own attack.

"Earth release: Flying Thrown Stones!"

Kuro muttered a curse as he nimbly dodges the wave of stone that was being thrown at him. He was exerting unnecessary chakra that he would rather save for the Konoha ANBU instead of his own comrade. Shaking his head, he muttered a few words before disappearing.

Mizaki was surprised, but alert as she saw Kuro vanish. She knew it was one of his favorite techniques. After all she had witness him use it countless times on assassination missions. It was too her advantage that she had fought alongside him as she used that knowledge to defeat him . After all the technique only succeeded in burying the user underground, allowing them to travel to their target without alerting anyone of their presence. Throwing an explosive tag beneath her, she jumped away from the ground as she released the command. An explosion echoed in the clearing as the ground shattered beneath the shinobi. Pleased at her work, her expression slowly shifted to horror as she realized Kuro was nowhere to be found. A chill trickled down her spine as she heard the deadly whisper of her comrade.

"Farewell."

A sharp pain paralyzed her as Mizuki glanced down at her side. The deadly steel glistened with her blood as Mizuki tried to comprehend what had happened. Ruthlessly, Kuro withdrew his sword, ensuring whatever damaged he had inflicted was fatal. Flicking off the blood he watched, as the woman he once called sister-in-law, fall to the ground, his name falling from her lips as blood trickled down her lips. It wasn't long before she had pass, the fiery glint in her eyes extinguished, living behind a lifeless expression of disbelief. Turning away from the body, he eyed the other shinobi who had watched the scene. He waited for any to step forward to try to defy him but no one dared to. Pleased he walked away from the corpses before halting at the edge of the forest.

"Will you continue to hide or show yourself?"

The cold tone did little to scare the figure as a cloaked individual stepped out of the shadows. The familiar porcelain mask glowed in the cloudy night as the downpour relented, trickling into a light drizzle.

Kuro turned to examine the individual. He had only been able to discern the person's chakra after he had killed Mizuki. Curious as to why they decided to reveal themselves. He had chosen to address the ANBU operative.

"Oh, Konoha finally sends their dogs? It only took the death of ten of their best operatives." His tone was flat but the taunt was evident. Mildly annoyed that the figure showed no sign of a reaction, he gestured for two of his own comrades to attack.

"Kill him."

With that command, the two individuals attacked, the clang of swords echoed in the clearing as a new battle started anew.


	3. Chapter 3: Resolution

Chapter 3: Resolution

 **A/N: Happy belated New Year everyone. I'm so sorry it took forever for me to update, but I am hoping to get back in the routine of writing. Thank you so much for being patient with me. I'll be working on the next chapter for Rebirth before I update again but I hoping to get both stories updated by my spring break. Fingers crossed. Without further ado, please enjoy!**

* * *

Anger sharpened her mind as Sakura easily blocked the first attack. Swiftly pushing back the rogue, she dodged the sword aimed at her neck. Back flipping away, she reached for her kunai as she flung them at her attackers. With practiced ease they deflected the deadly attack, but Sakura continued her rain of kunai and shuriken. It wasn't long before the two ninjas began to falter as a few of the weapons hit their mark.

A smirk twisted her lips as she heard two muffled cries of pain as she flung the last of her kunai before flickering away.

"Look out!" The muffled voice of the shorter attacker echoed in the clearing as he quickly pulled out the shuriken that had lodged itself in his arm. Quickly using his blade to block the kunai, he didn't sense the presence that appeared behind him.

"Hiro!" The cry of his teammate's voice distracted him as he felt a sharp pain enter his side. Shocked eyes met the angered eyes of his comrade as blood spurted from his lips. Muttering his name, the incapacitated shinobi slowly began to fall to the ground as his murderer swiftly withdrew the katana. Not even bothering to wait until the body hit the ground, the ruthless ANBU operative struck once more, severing the head of the individual as another wave of blood splashed against her, coating her weapon and cloak in a haze of red. Shocked by the brutality in which the shinobi had incapacitated his friend, the other individual took a shaky step back as the katana he was holding shook in his grasp.

"H…HIRO!" An anguished cry filled the clearing as anger began to fill the second attacker. Not even thinking straight, he immediately charged the bastard that had murdered his friend. Blindly he slashed at the killer. Hell bent on revealing the masked individual's identity and avenging his friend's death. Their blades clashed in the clearing, each strike intent on killing the other.

"Heh." The sound of a snicker floated above the clanging of swords. Pivoting to the left, the individual was left wide open as the man took the opportunity to attack. Plunging his sword into the masked operative's arm, he was satisfied by the hiss of pain, but was surprised when the figure ripped off their cloak, allowing him a glimpse of a familiar curve before he was blanketed in darkness. Immediately struggling to release himself along with his katana, he froze as he felt the cloth tighten against him, as the now identified woman easily pulled the man towards her. Muttering a curse, he forcibly dislodged his sword. Waving the weapon in his hand he attempted to blindly strike the woman once more but the fabric tightened against him, suffocating him as he was forced to drop the weapon. Struggling to release himself, he was relieved when he felt the grip on the cloth release. Pleased, he hurriedly cast aside the fabric.

"You're tricks won't work…" His statement was ended by the sudden penetration of the female's blade through his chest. Blood spurted from his lips as the wound began to bleed profusely. Glaring at the masked female, he mumbled, "Bitch" before collapsing to the ground. Ignoring the statement, she hovered over the male as she raised her katana once more. With a mighty strike the porcelain mask that had concealed his face split into two before crumpling to the ground. Crushing the fragmented porcelain, she glared at the corpse before replying, "You will no longer sully that mask."

Moving past the fresh corpse she faced the remaining four individuals, her eyes solely focused on the man named Kuro. Cold eyes met her own hardened gaze as the man began to clap. Stepping towards the woman he smirked before he tossed the mask of the ANBU operative he had killed an hour prior.

"I must say I am shocked Tsunade was willing to send her own pupil out to face us, isn't that right Haruno Sakura?" The cocky tone vexed her to no end as she smiled beneath her mask. Reaching for her own mask she narrowed her eyes as she easily tossed the it aside.

"If she had realized she was dealing with you, she probably could've sent a team of genin. I'm sure they could've easily taken you out."

A deep chuckle rumbled in the man's chest. "Feisty. Such as shame you will die today."

"If I die today, Kuro, I will be taking you along with your teammates." Tightening her grip on her katana she glared at the man as she once again slipped into her favorite stance. Irritated by her lack of respect, Kuro growled before gesturing for his men to attack. The sound of their blades screeching against their sheaths echoed in the clearing as the remaining men stood before their ringleader each of their weapons at the ready. Unperturbed, Sakura merely smiled before charging straight ahead.

* * *

A soft murmur fell across the pair as Shikamaru raised the sake dish to his lips. The familiar taste of the bitter brew had his mind immediately wandering towards Sakura. One of the bad habits she inherited from Tsunade was her love of sake. It grew to a near addiction as she would always reach for the liquor after each ANBU mission. Muttering a soft sigh, Shikamaru mentally reminded himself to visit Sakura once she returned. If he left her to her own devices, she may end up passed out at a random bar or worse. Different scenarios played out in his mind as his brow furrowed and a frown settled on his lips. Even when the woman wasn't with him, his thoughts were always centered around her.

"Troublesome."

"Oh? What has Sakura done now?" The sound of Temari's inquisitive tone had him flinching in response. When did he say anything about Sakura? Eyeing the woman, he was searching for any signs of possible jealousy but he was surprised to find none. Instead a tired expression twisted her lips but a glint of amusement colored her eyes.

"Come on Shikamaru. I know you, and I can easily tell your mind is elsewhere. Irritating as it may be, you and I already know the outcome of this…" unable to find the right word, Temari just gestured at the two of them before running her hand through her ponytails. "It's over. Doesn't mean we can't try to make the best of what is left of this night. After all we are still friends…"

The uncertainty of the label was not lost of Shikamaru. A part of him was relieved that they had both confirmed the other's thoughts on their relationship. Although there was an inkling of fear that Temari would reject the notion of being friends with him. Observing her tightly gripped fists, he knew it would take time before the two of them would be willing to talk to each other on a friendly bases, but the olive branch that Temari was offering was a start.

"Troublesome as it may be, yes we are. She's out on a mission."

Letting out a breath of relief, Temari relaxed as Shikamaru agreed to her hidden plea. Leaning back in her seat she took a sip of her own sake before meeting Shikamaru's bored gaze.

"Do you know the rank of the mission?"

"D-rank, escort mission." The indifferent tone wasn't lost on Temari as she smirked at the lazy shinobi.

"And what do you really think it is?"

It was Shikamaru's turn to sigh as he stared at his sake. A mirrored reflection of himself glanced back as he replied, "Possibly S-class. She didn't tell me anything, just ran off before I headed here."

"That's what bugging you isn't it? Not knowing what's going on and what she's doing."

"Che. Of course not. She can take care of herself."

Temari shook her head as she returned the empty sake dish to the table. "I'm not saying she is unable to, Shika. You're unsettled that she didn't tell you the full extent of the mission. And from what you are telling me, she probably lied to you about the mission, making you all the more concern as to what is going on."

A glower seemed to settle on his face as Shikamaru reached for his lighter. The direction of the conversation was instinctually propelling him to step out for another smoke.

"It makes sense since you two are partners…"

"Which is all we are." He didn't know why he wanted to clarify it, but the moment those words fell from his lips, they sounded hollow. Temari seemed to notice as well. Stifling a giggle she leaned towards Shikamaru as he turned his attention elsewhere.

"You like Sakura."

A single brow rose in her direction as he made no attempt to deny or confirm her statement. Rolling her eyes at the man's antics she pushed further. "I would go so far to say you love her."

Time seemed to freeze as he processed her words. Feeling his mouth go dry he reached for anything to distract him in order to stop himself from responding.

"Your lack of response proves my point."

"It proves nothing. I do like Sakura. Her company isn't too troublesome, except for her continuous nagging about cigarettes. She is an acceptable shogi player and is able to maintain a conversation but she is also violent and has a short temper. Especially when Naruto is around."

Shikamaru grimaced as he recalled all the times Sakura had punted Naruto across the village because of a stupid remark or dumb prank. Each time he could feel a chilling sensation trickle down his spine as he watched the extent of the woman's strength. Although he knew she was holding back, the distance she was able to achieve without her chakra was formidable.

"And she's pretty. If I recall she has had a few suitors pursuing her a year after Sasuke left."

The grimace deepened as he remembered a few instances when they were working together. A few nameless jonin would interrupted them to compliment Sakura or even ask her out. Each time she would smile and politely decline, although he did wonder where that temper of hers went as a few of them tended to be a bit _too_ persistent for his liking. One in particular still irked him to no end as the damn man had the audacity to appear at his home in the middle of a shogi match, demanding Sakura's assistance for his "injury" which was nothing more than a flesh wound from a kunai. Although the way the man was going about it, he appeared to be dying and only wanted Sakura to assist him. He recalled how troublesome it was to watch Sakura leave with the man. Luckily she returned a few hours later to finish the game stating the man was given a mission moments after being healed by her. A smirk twisted his lips as he recalled running into Tsunade as he was heading towards one of the training grounds to find Ino and Choji. She was looking for a shinobi to take part in an diplomatic mission in the Land of Waves. It was convenient he had someone in mind.

Looking back at the day he realized it was petty of him but he was able to enjoy countless shogi matches uninterrupted after. Returning his focus back on Temari he merely shrugged before refilling his sake dish. However the extent of the conversation was causing an uneasy sensation within him. Was Temari right, did he see Sakura more than just a friend?

Annoyed at the density or denial of Shikamaru's feelings, Temari prepared her final strike."What if I told you Sakura is in love with you."

The sound of dish clattering to floor alerted the waitress as she quickly rushed over, broom already in hand. Efficiently clearing up the now broken dish, she retrieved a new one before leaving the two be. Shikamaru didn't even realize what had occurred, his entire mind was blank as he made an attempt to process what Temari had said. Taking a few minutes he slowly formulated his response.

"That's…impossible. We are just friends. How would you even know that? I thought you were jealous of her."

The blunt comment hurt but Temari merely frowned in response. "She and I are friends Shikamaru. Yes I was envious of her, but that was because of your relationship with her. Who else can keep up with you? I have some difficulty following your train of thought and I hate shogi. Plus I'm at least a three day journey away from here, whereas she is always with you. And seeing how well you two matched each other...Why wouldn't I be jealous."

It was an honest confession that opened Shikamaru's eyes to what had occurred in their relationship. Guilt welled in him as he refused to look at Temari.

Sensing Shikamaru's shift in mood, Temari quietly added, "She told me."

Brown eyes whipped up to meet teal as a serious expression graced his features. "What do you mean?" Feeling a bit embarrassed about what she was going to say next she turned away from Shikamaru as she refilled her sake.

"One night when I was visiting Konoha, I went to go confront Sakura. By then things were going really bad, and I was looking for something or someone to blame for the state of our relationship. When I saw her… I just took my anger and frustration with our relationship out on her." A small smile played on her lips as she sipped her sake.

" She didn't say anything at first. Just listened as I yelled and cursed at her. Eventually I calmed down enough and I…I broke down that night. I'm honestly surprised she didn't kick me out, I went from an angry devil to a sobbing child in no time. But she just…hugged me. It was then I remembered she and I were still friends, no matter what. Hell she saved my idiot brother and I know she saved your ass a few times as well."

At that Temari quirked a brow in Shikamaru's direction as he remained silent. Noticing the stare he merely nodded before gesturing for her to continue.

"I asked her why didn't she just tell me to leave. She just smiled and said she knew it would be better for me to blow up at her than at you. I was shocked that she was looking out for you, even know and I asked if she had feelings for you…"

 _Green eyes blinked at the question. A part of her wasn't surprised but she knew it would be better to tell her the truth rather than cause any other misunderstanding between the two. Letting out a small sigh, Sakura steeled herself as she met Temari's gaze._

 _"I love him. More than a friend and even more than Sasuke."_

 _Shock, anger, and acceptance flooded Temari at once. She was angered that she was correct, but she knew it was inevitable. But the shock stemmed from the mention of Sasuke. Lost in her thoughts, the sand kunoichi barely caught on to the latter half of her confession._

 _"But it means nothing. I know his feelings for you Temari. I don't have any intentions to disrupt that. I wouldn't forgive myself if I did. Besides, I'm more suited for unrequited love rather than a relationship."_

 _The attempt at humor wasn't lost on the woman as a small smile twisted her lips. It seemed to be the response Sakura was hoping for as she returned the smile with her own._

 _"What you've been feeling, I'm sorry. I will distant myself from Shikamaru. I was already planning to do so."_

 _"Why?"_

 _A serious expression colored her features as Sakura meet Temari's inquisitive stare. "Do you remember when he was injured during his last mission?"_

 _Flashes of the terrifying night flooded her mind as she remembered the messenger hawk that had arrived in Suna. The message was short, informing her of Shikamaru's critical condition. Immediately she set out for Konoha. Recalling the image of his weakened state still caused fear in her. The moment he had opened his eyes she was already throwing herself at the man, relieved to hear the faint groan as tears trickled down her face. Reliving the memory, she briefly nodded in response._

 _"It was my fault. The baka stepped in front of an attack that was directed towards me. When I saw him covered in blood…I froze. So caught up at what had happened, I barely missed another nin that was attempting to kill me. I was lucky that day we had backup but it opened my eyes to a lot of things."_

 _"You realized you were in love with him."_

 _The rueful smile confirmed Temari's statement. "Yes, and I also knew I had to kill this feeling no matter what the cost. It's dangerous and unnecessary. I'm a Konoha ninja before anything else and I almost jeopardized everything because of my emotions. It won't happen again."_

Pursing her lips as she remembered the confidence in Sakura's words, she decided to omit that part of the conversation. Although, briefly she glanced at the man who was no longer paying attention. It wouldn't have mattered at this point.

The gears in his mind were spinning. Hearing Temari's anecdote…learning about Sakura's feelings…it was too much to take in at once. How could he have not noticed after all this time. Sakura wasn't the best actress, but hearing this…maybe he didn't know her as well as he thought. The uneasy sensation he had felt earlier dissipated, leaving behind a small warm sensation that slowly traveled through his system. A part of him was still fixated on the one question that had invaded his mind the minute Temari had revealed Sakura's feelings.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Someone told me if you really loved someone, you want to see them happy. You're happier when your with Sakura." She attempted to smile but couldn't maintain eye contact with the man before her. After all that had occurred, she didn't realize it would be this difficult to encourage Shikamaru to be with Sakura. She didn't regret it, after all she knew they good for each other, but it hurt just a bit to realize it wouldn't be her by his side. Turning her attention to her surroundings, she willed the small pang in her chest away as the once lively restaurant was silent, save for a few patrons sitting a few tables away.

"Temari...thank you." The feel of calloused hands resting on her hands surprised her, but the reassuring squeeze amplified the meaning behind those two words. Nodding her head, she returned the gesture before pulling away from him.

"I think it's time for me to leave." Rising from her seat, Temari reached for her fan. Heaving the heavy weapon she moved to hug the man but stopped herself. Seeing her action, Shikamaru rose and quickly pulled her into his embrace, momentarily surprising the sand nin.

"Take care of yourself Temari."

"You too, Shikamaru."

"Shikamaru!" The familiar voice that called his name had him groaning as he released the woman. A smirk twisted Temari's lips as the remaining individuals of Team 10 entered the restaurant.

"Ino. Choji."

The flaxen haired teammate glared at Shikamaru before smiling at Temari. "You were suppose to meet us at the new bar. All of Rookie 9 will be there and we are late! I still need to find Sakura. God knows forehead needs to get out and socialize more." Already drifting off into a rant about her best friend, Choji sheepishly waved at the two of them as he attempted to pacify the irate female.

"She's on a mission." Shikamaru's lazy reply was followed by the familiar click of his lighter as the scent of nicotine filled the air. Walking past his two teammates, he leaned against the entrance of the restaurant, savoring the taste. Blue eyes widened in surprise before narrowing in annoyance.

"Of course she is. When she gets back I'm going to lecture her about taking care of herself. She just pulled a long shift and instead of going out and relaxing, she is already on a mission. I swear she has a death wish!" With a huff Ino relaxed as she crossed her arms and glanced at the pair.

"Temari do you want to come with us? I know you will be able to get Shikamaru to actually do something rather than fall asleep in the corner."

"Che." A half-hearted glare was directed to his teammate who only rolled her eyes in response. Seeing the interaction, Temari merely smiled before accepting the offer.

"Come on then! I don't want to keep them waiting."

* * *

The scent of blood littered the air as the two heaving figures withdrew from one another. Clasping her wounded side, Sakura attempted to staunch the blood, but her chakra was running low. Muttering a curse, she glared at her opponent.

Kuro could feel the gaze of the damn shinobi that had manage to kill all of his men. His entire plan foiled by a pink haired woman. Sneering at his predicament, he attempted to move his right arm. Searing pain shot through him as he bite his lip. The scream died in his throat, paralyzing him momentarily. Closing his eyes, he forced himself to calm as he attempted to push away the pain.

"It's over, Kuro."

Forcing herself upright, Sakura summoned the last of her chakra. A pale blue light illuminated her battered features as dried blood caked her face. Readying her chakra scalpel, she forced herself to concentrate as the world slowly began to spin. Urgency filled her as she charged towards the injured man.

" Forgive me, Sasuke-sama."

With a roar, the dying nin charged forward, the remnants of his katana poised for an attack as he lunged towards the shocked female. Sharp pain broke Sakura from her surprised stupor as she met the triumphant expression.

"Dye kunoichi."

The arrogant command angered her as she fought back the pain. With her last bit of strength, she clutched Kuro's garb. Fiery green eyes glared at him as she stabbed her chakra scalpel into his major vein. A spurt of blood dribbled from the man's lips as a twisted smirk mocked her.

"I won't be going alone."

Dispelling her chakra, she felt the weight of Kuro's corpse as she pushed him aside. A resounding thud filled the clearing. With shaky heads, the pink haired woman glanced at the blade protruding from her shoulder. She was lucky he barely missed her heart, but the blood loss and her weakened state marked the end of her career. Falling to the ground, the kunoichi could see her life flash before her as she felt tears well in her eyes.

"Dammit Sasuke."

The dampness of her cheeks did little to sway her as she attempted to summon Katsuyu but her reserves were drained. The fatigue was setting in, but she needed to convey a message to Konoha. Glancing at the pool of blood that surrounded the fallen ninja, an idea formulated in her mind. Forcing herself to move, she traced the familiar kanji in the sticky substance. As the final stroke came into view, a small smile twisted her lips as the pricks of unconscious filled the edges of her mind. Muttering a final word, the medic succumbed to the awaiting abyss. Her final thoughts encompassed by the familiar name that fell from her lips.

"Maru…"


	4. Chapter 4: Fear

Chapter 4: Fear

 **A/N: Finally updated for Reverberations! Going to try to stick to the one chapter a week, rotating between Rebirth and Reverberations. I originally said this fanfic was going to be short but it may be extended, depending on the storyline. We shall see. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I smell blood."

The gruff voice echoed between the trio as they momentarily stopped their trek through the forest. Gathering on one of the branches, the man who spoke lifted his porcelain mask. Sniffing the air, his canine comrade growled in response. Brown eyes narrowed before widening in shock.

"It's Sakura's scent."

Akamaru barked in agreement as the two other individuals watched their interactions. Pale eyes peered behind the hawk mask as he nodded his assent. Slipping the mask back in place, Kiba immediately set off, Akamaru easily keeping up beside him. Following suit, the two remaining individuals headed out, as the last member of the team murmured his jutsu. A small swarm of insects began to form as the shinobi sent out his command. Scattering across the forest, the trio traveled faster as the scent began to grow stronger.

"She's ahead, about 500 meters. Near the ANBU hideout." Shino's muffled revelation encouraged the men to hasten their pace as they recognized their destination. Blindly the flash of trees blurred beside them as they began to reach the clearing. The familiar metallic scent of blood halted the trio as the masked individuals stumbled onto the decimated scene before them.

Pales eyes widened in shock as he surveyed the bloodied battleground. His eyes narrowed as he discovered Sakura's limp form on the ground.

"Survey the area for any survivors." The gruff command was followed immediately as the remaining duo scattered about, hunting for any witnesses to the battle that had occurred. Deftly, Neji flickered across the clearing as he glanced down at the bloodied form of Sakura. Fearful of the reality that was before him, he gently grasped her wrist as he attempted to search for a pulse. The sound of his beating heart pounded loudly in his ears as he vainly searched for any signs of life. "Dammit Sakura. Not here." The curse fell on deaf ears as Neji moved his two fingers to the left side of her neck, searching out the carotid artery. Time seemed to slow as Neji patiently waited for the familiar rhythmic beating of a pulse. Fearful when he wasn't sensing anything, he increased his pressure as he focused on hunting down any sign of life.

"Taichou…" The sound of his two teammates didn't sway him in his quest. Unwilling to accept the possible reality, Neji was ready to give up when he felt the momentarily faint beating of her heart. Pale eyes widened as he released the long held breathe before narrowing his gaze at his teammates. The non-spoken communication was easily understood as Kiba and Shino ascended their heads before flickering away. Gently cradling Sakura's light form against him, Neji slipped his mask back on before surveying the scene one last time. Questions raced in his mind but at the moment, Sakura's health was top priority. Steeling himself, he reached for the familiar scroll in his pouch as he deftly unsealed the jutsu that would teleport him directly to the Hokage's office.

Juggling Sakura's limp form, he quickly made the familiar seals before slamming his hand down on the scroll. The black kanji began to glow as a pale light engulfed the two figures before they disappeared into a puff of smoke leaving behind countless corpses that would need to be accounted for at a later time.

* * *

"Oi! Shikamaru! Temari! You guys made it!" The beaming blonde rushed over to greet the trio as Ino glared at the loud male. Unwilling to deal with the typically boisterous boy, she stormed off, Choji in tow as the two made their way to the bar.

The blonde watched in mild surprise before scratching the familiar whiskers that adorned his cheeks. Gazing at the couple he merely shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know why Ino can't stand to talk to me. What did I do this time?"

A black brow rose at the density of the boy but Shikamaru merely sighed as he was unwilling to reveal Ino's dislike of Naruto which mainly stemmed from the abandonment of Sakura in order to train with Jiraiya. It was too troublesome to get involved, especially since Sakura had long forgiven Naruto, although Ino believed Naruto needed to be punished for his insensitivity for leaving his teammate behind. Shrugging his shoulders, he drowned out Naruto's tangent on the mission he had returned from earlier today as he briefly surveyed the room. He was surprised to see a few of their sensei were also out at the new bar. Although he had expected Genma to be here, it was interesting to see Kakashi blatantly ignoring Gai in favor his familiar orange book that rarely left his side. To the left of Kakashi was Kurenai who had noticed Shikamaru the moment he had entered the bar. Smiling at the boy, she nodded her head as a sign of a greeting before returning to the conversation she had been holding with Anko.

"…But…hey Shikamaru! Are you listening to me?"

Lazily the quiet shinobi returned his attention to Naruto who was pouting at the lack of attention. Stifling a yawn, Shikamaru replied, "I heard you. Sakura's out on a mission. D-rank."

Blue eyes widened at Shikamaru's response as he was pretty sure the man wasn't paying attention, although he was put out that Sakura was out on another mission. He felt like he hadn't seen his pink haired teammate in a while and it was only through Shikamaru was he ever able to find out where she had disappeared to. Ruffling his hair, he smiled before stating, "Well I'm sure Sakura will be back in no time. I'll invite her to ramen and training! There's a new jutsu I learned that I've been dying to show her."

Noticing the flicker of sadness in the boy's eyes, Shikamaru knew Naruto was worried about his teammate. Reaching out he patted the boy's shoulders. Relief was evident on Naruto's face as the unspoken reassurance that Sakura would be fine released the tension that always invaded him whenever he found out his teammate was out on a mission. A part of him wanted to be there to ensure she was safe, but he also realized the solo missions were doing wonders for Sakura's confidence in battle. Grinning at the man, Naruto grabbed Shikamaru by the shoulders as he turned to address Temari.

"How's Gaara doing?" Teal eyes were focused on Shikamaru as she was wondering why did he lie about Sakura's mission. But the mention of her brother's name forced her to pay attention as she easily replied, "Fine. Although some days I think he wants to have Shukaku back so he can have the excuse to kill the annoying old council members."

A loud laugh accompanied Temari's words as Naruto couldn't help but picture an image of Gaara attacking his councilmen. From the countless visits to Suna and witnessing firsthand the pure frustration Gaara experienced anytime he was forced to attend the meetings, he could sympathize and understand Gaara's own desire. He was pretty sure Tsunade baa-san had the same feeling when dealing with her own council.

"I'm glad he's doing well then." Having gotten over his laughing fit he peered at the two. A slight frown marred his features as he realized something was off. Shikamaru never was an affectionate person, but Naruto and plenty other shinobi recognized he was a lot subtler in showing his love for Temari. One main way was how he would always be close to her, although the distance between the two screamed otherwise. Unable to hold back his curiosity, Naruto asked, "Did something happened between the two of you?"

Brown and teal eyes widened at the unexpectedly astute question from the usually oblivious man. They weren't making a show of their decision to end their relationship, but to have Naruto to pick up on something being different had them questioning their ability to act as if nothing had changed. Reassuring himself that Naruto was prone to have moments of keen insight, he flatly replied, "We broke up."

"Oh…" The awkward silence that followed made everyone uncomfortable as Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Well, I'm sorry to hear but that doesn't mean you two can't be friends." The hopefully gleam in his eyes had the two nodding their heads in agreement in order to quell any unwarranted worries the blonde-haired shinobi would have. Pleased that their friendship was still in tact, Naruto was about to offer to grab them drinks when the he felt someone tapping him on his shoulder.

Pausing his words, he turned to glance at the person who was trying to get his attention. A smile twisted his lips as he met a pair of pale grey eyes. "Hinata." The soft-spoken tone he adopted whenever addressing his girlfriend always had the expected reaction of Hinata blushing at the unspoken intimacy the two shared. It was a relief for everyone when the two finally got together as it was quite obvious Hinata had a crush on Naruto for years. Although it took him some time to realize that he had feelings for her, the two were finally together. It just took them four years and countless pestering from the blonde-haired nin, asking all of his friends' advice on where to take Hinata, how to woe her, etc. It was a relief when they got together as everyone was able to regain their peace of mind, although Hinata's teammates and older cousin had made it their mission to ensure Hinata's happiness, even if that meant monitoring their every interaction.

"Che. Troublesome." The soft mutter did little to disturb the couple although Temari heard the familiar words. Rolling her eyes, she greeted Hinata, distracting the little moment the couple shared.

"Hello Temari-san. Shikamaru-san." The formal greeting was expected from the Hyuga heiress as she was raised with manners. A nice contrast compared to Naruto's usually unruly and unrefined ways. Shikamaru nodded his head before inquiring, "Where are your teammates or Neji? I haven't seen them."

Not at all surprised at the question, for she knew about the friendship Shikamaru had with Neji, she replied, "All out on a mission. They said they would return tonight but it's taking them longer than expected. They should have been back by now."

The tremor in her tone alerted Shikamaru and Naruto to the worry Hinata must have been experiencing. Without any hesitation, Naruto wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, attempting to comfort and quell any of her fears.

Sensing the need to say something in order to give the woman some form of comfort, Shikamaru gently replied, "I'm sure they are fine Hinata. They may have taken a break from the travels. They are all capable ninjas." All of them were already part of ANBU which demonstrated their skills, although if the three were sent out together, it was highly probable they were out on an S-class assignment. A frown twisted his lips as he pondered if they knew about Sakura's mission. He would have to ask them when they returned…

The sound of the doors slamming open interrupted his thoughts as the entire room fell silent. All eyes were focused on the panting form of Kiba as his faithful companion, Akamaru stood alert beside him. Frantically black eyes scoured the room before they landed on the individuals he was searching for. Briefly he noted Naruto's arm around Hinata but he pushed that aside as he hurried towards the group.

"You need to get to the hospital. Now. Sakura's been injured."

"Nani?" Unable to formulate a coherent thought, Naruto immediately released his hold on Hinata as he ran out the bar. The sound of a chair screeching across the floor had everyone's attention focused on the now vacant spot the copy ninja was originally occupying.

Shocked at the sudden fear that gripped his chest, Shikamaru felt his veins freeze as he grabbed Kiba by his uniform which he barely noted was not the standard jounin flak jacket but the uniform for ANBU. Glaring at the man, Shikamaru growled, "What happened?"

Mildly impressed by the growl Shikamaru displayed, he quickly shushed Akamaru who tensed at the sight of Shikamrau grabbing his shirt.

"I don't know the details about the mission, we just found her on the ground. She didn't look good, Shikamaru."

Brown eyes searched Kiba's own black eyes for any information as his mind processed what he was hearing. Minutely nodding his head, he released Kiba before disappearing with a puff of smoke, leaving the other two shinobi behind.

Ruefully, Temari watched at the speed Shikamaru moved. It was atypical of the lazy shinobi to move at anything but a turtle's pace but when it involved Sakura, he demonstrated a speed that rivaled Lee at times. Shaking her head, she motioned for Kiba to direct her to the hospital as she was also concerned about Sakura's condition. Maybe Shikamaru would realize his feelings after tonight, after all something similar happened before which opened Sakura's own eyes to her own feelings.

"How ironic." The soft mutter had Kiba peering at her inquisitively but she merely shook her head as the two shinobi disappeared, both concerned over the condition of their pink-haired friend.

* * *

 _The puff of smoke surprised Tsunade as she was languidly enjoying her sake before the unexpected interruption. Her brows furrowed in irritation as she wondered who would transport themselves directly into her office without giving notice. Glaring at the cloud of smoke, she barely made out the form of her ANBU operative. Ready to berate the shinobi for the lack of notice, she froze as her eyes focused on the lifeless form of her pupil._

 _The sound of her sake dish shattering on the floor, did little to perturb her as she rushed over to examine her apprentice. Fear settled over her but she forced herself to be calm as she immediately summoned her chakra. Scanning her patient, she muttered a curse as she realized Sakura was experiencing internal bleeding from one of her injuries. Luckily, the person who stabbed her had missed her vital organs, but was successful in penetrating one of her arteries. It wasn't deep, since she could sense the lethargic flow of blood, but if they didn't stitch up the wound and clear up the blood it was highly possible she could die from blood loss or worse. Muttering a curse at the condition of her pupil, she berated herself for allowing Sakura to go out on the mission alone._

" _I want a report of what happened on your mission by tomorrow. Take her to the hospital. I will need to get started right away if we have any chance of saving her. SHIZUNE!"_

 _The sound of frantic footsteps echoed in the hallway as the sight of her apprentice brought a minute sense of relief to Tsunade. "Head over to the hospital and tell them to prepare the operation room right now. You will be assisting me in this operation is that clear?"_

" _Hai, Shishou!"_

Even now, the sound of her apprentice's voice rang in the back of her mind as she deftly began to stitch the flesh of the artery back together. It had been a few hours since Neji had brought her pupil to her. They had managed to clean up a majority of her wounds which were all superficial save for the current one she was attempting to heal. Beads of sweat glistened across her forehead as Tsunade forced the last of her chakra to weave the lingering remnants of the delicate tissue together. Releasing a sigh of relief, Tsunade dispelled her chakra before nodding at Shizune.

"Finish closing up her wound. She will be fine."

Shizune nodded her head as the faint crinkles around her eyes indicated her relief. The two had been switching on and off throughout the surgery in order to maintain their chakra levels. Now that they were safe, all that was left was for Sakura to rest and awaken in order to explain what had occurred during the mission.

Pleased that her pupil would be fine, she stepped away from the operating table as she heard the familiar boisterous voice of Naruto outside the operation room. Shaking her head at the future hokage's inability to maintain an inside voice, she took off her mask before washing her hands and heading out to the waiting room.

Amber eyes widened at the sight of Shikamaru standing in front of the doors. She had expected to see Naruto first and foremost, but the pale sheen that was uncharacteristic of the shinobi alerted her to the fear that was hidden behind the usually indifferent eyes.

"Is…Is she alright?" The hoarse tone intrigued her but she realized now wasn't the time to ponder over the relationship between her student and the lazy shinobi. Folding her arms, she peered at the male, before addressing the other shinobi who were frantically waiting for news regarding Sakura.

"She pulled through. All that's left is for her to rest and wake up. You may see her tomorrow. Now go rest. You guys look like crap."

Tsunade watched at the group of shinobi relax at her words. A few of them agreed to her command as they began to trickle out of the waiting room. She wasn't surprised to see the lingering gaze Kakashi bestowed on her, as if he was attempting to reassure himself what she said wasn't false. Meeting the man's gaze, she arched a brow as if daring him to challenge her medical abilities. Sensing the indignation, Kakashi merely nodded before disappearing in a puff of smoke. All that was left was Shikamaru and the sand shinobi, Temari.

She carefully watched as the girl placed her hand on Shikamaru's shoulder as a sign of comfort. She knew of their relationship, although she was interested in the lack of response as Shikamaru merely patted the woman's hand. She watched as the girl sighed before shaking her head, leaving the two shinobi behind.

"What happened?" The serious tone of Shikamaru's question had her sighing in annoyance as she realized she would have to explain the mission that Sakura was assigned. Focusing her attention on the man, she replied, "I don't know what happened on the mission, we will need to wait for Sakura to tell us. But she was assigned an S-class mission, specifically for ANBU as you know. There were reports of a rouge group of ANBU from sand that was targeting Konoha ANBU operatives. Her task was to engage them in order to determine their intentions and figure out who was controlling them. From what the Kazekage told me, it was highly likely Sasuke was involved but we aren't sure how."

Brown eyes narrowed at the Hokage. "You sent her out without any back up when you knew it was going to be a dangerous mission?" The icy tone of his voice shocked Tsunade at the audacity of the shinobi, but she knew a part of him was feeling anger at what had occurred. She wouldn't deny the guilt that she was experiencing but she wouldn't let anyone speak to her in that type of manner. Glaring at Shikamaru, she responded, "I originally intended to send you out with Sakura but she refused, stating you were preoccupied with personal matters. She volunteered to go without backup as she knew other ANBU operatives were either out on missions, recovering, or busy. Don't assume I purposely sent Sakura out so she would return in this condition."

The sound of Tsunade's voice echoed in the empty hallway as the two faced off against each other. Shikamaru was shocked at the revelation as guilt welled within him alongside his anger. He couldn't believe Sakura would be so stupid to deny assistance just because he was going to see Temari. When she woke up he would be sure to inform her of her stupidity. Clenching his fists as he attempted to control his anger, he muttered an apology as he turned to leave. The need for a cigarette was overwhelming, and he knew it was the best course of action in order to avoid a possible fight with Tsunade.

Sighing at the boy, a part of her felt pity for him. Briefly glancing at the operating room, she spoke once more."She'll be out within the next hour. If you would like, you can see her."

Shikamaru paused mid step as he stared at his Hokage. The fatigue from the surgery was weighing on her, that much was evident. But he was more so surprised at her leniency with allowing him to see Sakura so soon after surgery. Briefly he nodded his head and murmured a thank you, before disappearing outside in order to collect his thoughts and reassure himself that Sakura was alive.


	5. Chapter 5: Relief

Chapter 5: Relief

 **A/n: Here it is! Thanks for the reviews and please enjoy. Rebirth will be updated next.**

* * *

"Thank Kami." The murmur of relief was followed by a swirling cloud of smoke as the embers illuminated the shadows surrounding the man's face. Leaning against the wall he glanced at the night sky, vainly attempting to stop the shaking of his hands as he realized how close he was to losing Sakura. Sluggishly he raised his cigarette for another drag, immediately recalling the memories of when he had lost Asuma-sensei. Closing his eyes, he could feel the familiar spasm of fear invade him as wet droplets began to form around his eyes.

He couldn't lose another person he cared about. Not again. Vehemently he tossed aside his cigarette as he allowed himself to cry. The pain from past memories, guilt of allowing Sakura to take on the mission when he should have been there with her, and the anger at being so weak and unable to protect the ones he loved. Why was he always being protected by someone?! With a cry of anger, he slammed his fist against the side of the building, ignoring the pain that flared from the broken skin. Numbly he watched as blood welled from his knuckles.

"Shikamaru."

The sound of his name broke his silent appraisal of his self-mutilation. Glancing up, brown eyes widened in shock as he took in the sight of his former sensei. Worried he had too much to drink or he was on the break of a mental collapse, he stumbled back.

A broad smile appeared on his sensei's face as he boldly stepped forth, the familiar cigarette dangling from his lips. Reaching out to his former student, the man pulled Shikamaru in a hard embrace.

"Thank you, Shikamaru. You've grown into a man anyone would be proud of, but its time you let go. Don't let me stop you from taking the next step. We lose people all the time, but the memories we created with them will always remain. Now put that mind of yours to use and go get that girl." In a flash, the smiling sight of Asuma disappeared, almost as if he was never there.

Collapsing to the ground, Shikamaru stared in astonishment as he felt a weight slowly lift from him. The lingering warmth couldn't be real, but the comfort that it brought made him want to believe what had occurred was a reality, not a figment of his own imaginations. Fresh tears began to form as Shikamaru bowed his head, a small chuckle escaping from his prostrated form.

"Arigato, Asuma-sensei."

A faint chuckle could be heard drifting off to the sky, leaving behind indistinct traces of nicotine lingering in the air. Minutes passed before Shikamaru rose himself, a lighthearted feeling filled him as he slowly made his way back to the hospital. The silent building didn't sway him as he realized it was well past normal hours, and he couldn't deny the ominous feeling that seemed to be characteristic of hospitals. Shaking his head, he glanced at the passing numbers searching for the one that would house Sakura.

"302" was muttered softly as he reached his desired destination. Grasping the cool handle, he quietly slid the door open, the faint light in the hallway provided a faint glow as Shikamaru stared at the slumbering form of his partner. Closing the door, he stepped into the room almost as if he entered another world as the faint light disappeared, leaving behind the pale moonlight that did little to chase away the shadows. Quietly he watched the steady rhythmic breathing emulating from Sakura, as each breathe reassured him she was still here. His languid gaze slowly took in the sight of oxygen mask wrapped around her pale lips, as a faint cloud fogged the mask before disappearing. The steady beep of the heart rate monitor lulled him into a slight trance as he unconsciously reached for the woman.

The soft sensation of her fine hair comforted him as a few strands tangled his fingertips as he brushed away the lingering locks that covered her slumbering face. The sight of her forehead caused a small smile to twist on his lips as he recalled countless memories of her attempting to hide her forehead for fear it was too big. She eventually grew out of her self-consciousness, but every now and then he would catch her playing with her grown out bangs as if attempting to hide her one flaw.

Unable to resist the pleasant warmth that was attached to past memories, he gruffly leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss on her forehead. The slight taste of salt added to the scent of sterile chemicals, but it was the lingering scent of cherry blossoms and peach hidden beneath the antiseptics, that ignited a hunger inside him. He wanted more.

Slightly shocked by the flash of desire he pulled away before brushing his lips. The faint warmth from the brief contact reminded him of his actions, stroking the yearning that was burning inside him. Shaking his head at his lack of control he decided it was time to leave before he did something troublesome. Briefly he glanced at Sakura, ingraining the image of her form, and promising himself he would never allow her to be in this state again. A grimace twisted his lips as he turned to leave, but the soft rustling had him pausing, fearful that he had awoken her.

"mmm….Maru…."

Swiftly he faced the woman as he saw the faint crinkle of her brow as if she was in pain. Worried that something had gone wrong, he returned to her side.

"Maru…."

The nickname he had unwillingly became fond of fell from her lips once more as faint trickles of tears formed in her eyes. Confused by her tears, he gently brushed them away.

"…gomen…"

The faint apology caused the warmth he felt evaporate as the familiar pang of guilt returned. Why was she apologizing when he should be the one to do so? Troublesome woman. Sighing at the situation he briefly reached for her hand as he replied, "It's okay Sakura. I'm here."

The soft reassurance had an immediate affect as the crinkle in her brow disappeared before she turned towards the sound of his voice. He could see a faint smile appear on her lips, momentarily hidden by her breath. His heartbeat echoed in his ear as he unknowingly returned the smile with one of his own. Muttering a sigh, he glanced out the window as the faint traces of the stars seemed to evaporate into the night sky. It was too late for him to return home without causing a long lecture from his mother, but a part of him acknowledged his unwillingness to leave Sakura. Especially when she was calling out for him.

"Mendokusai…" Although his usual phrase was halfhearted at best as another smile danced on his lips before shutting his eyes, never removing his hand from Sakura's grasp.

* * *

"It's warm…" was the first thought that seemed to rouse the slumbering woman. Groggily she attempted to wake as she slowly began to feel the weariness and aches that accompanied the wounds she had acquired. The fact that she was alive would be a blessing, but the inability to fully open her eyes vexed her to no end. She needed to report to Tsunade about the rouge ninja's plans and their connection to her former teammate.

"Sasuke…" Just the thought of him caused a frown to tug at her lips. What was he attempting to do with rouge nin? It was troubling as she recalled Kuro's cry for forgiveness before she had killed him. His loyalty to Sasuke was unnerving to say the least. What had he promised them that they were willing to betray their own village to carry out his orders. A grimace twisted her features as she realized their attempt to infiltrate Konoha as ANBU operatives would allow them access to Tsunade-sama and other secrets of the village. Ice cold fear shocked her awake as her eyes flew open. The bright light greeted her, momentarily blinding her. It took a bit before the bright spots began to fade away revealing the standard hospital room. Pursing her lips, she attempted to sit up but was surprised by the slight weight that seemed to hold her down. Turning her head, green eyes widened at the sight of a familiar black-haired shinobi.

"Maru?" The soft call of his name did little to stir the man, although the uncomfortable position he had adopted worried her as she knew he would likely experience pain later. Slowly, her eyes drank in the sight of the usually lazy male as she took her time to examine his slumbering form. It wasn't an uncommon one, but the near-death experience had her desperately take in his image as if to reify he was here and she was still alive. A soft smile tugged at her lips as she allowed herself to enjoy the moment.

"It's impolite to stare." The hoarse voice surprised her as a faint blush flooded her cheeks as the man lazily opened one eye to appraise her.

"G…gomen." The slight stutter was enchanting to hear, as Shikamaru hid his smile. Already feeling the effects of his uncomfortable position, he moved to stretch, finally releasing the hand he had held onto all night. Sakura glanced at her freed hand as she realized that was the warm sensation she had felt moments before she had awoken. Bashfully smiling she watched the man do a few stretches before settling into the chair that was by her bedside. Reclining against the chair, Shikamaru noted the smile before narrowing his eyes at Sakura.

"Care to explain what possessed you to take an S-class mission on your own without any backup?" The blunt tone caused her to flinch as she could hear the underlying anger that was woven in his words. Steeling herself she faced Shikamaru, a frown replacing the smile as she replied, "No one else was available and I thought I would be able to handle it."

A brow rose at her response before he continued, "You are capable, Sakura. I know that, but what you did was risky. If Neji and his team didn't find you….you…" He grimaced as he found it difficult to finish the latter half of his statement. Turning away from her, he glared at the wall. "Besides the mission was originally for me. Why did you take it on my behalf?"

Sensing his frustration, Sakura reached for his hand, surprising the man as he glanced at her once more. Coffee colored eyes searched verdant colored eyes, vehemently attempting to understand her actions. Absentmindedly, Sakura noted the broken skin littering his knuckles as dried blood blemished his pale skin.

"You needed to talk to Temari. It was important for you and I was free. It just made sense."

A frown pulled at his lips as he replied, "It doesn't matter. When I saw you that afternoon you were on the verge of collapsing. It was reckless for you to take on a mission when you barely had time to recover from the hospital. It was nothing short of suicidal."

His tone softened at the last word as he focused his gaze on their entwined hands. Gently she squeezed his hand before a soft green glow began to form around their joined hands. Slowly the broken skin began to stitch itself back together, leaving behind no remnants of the self-inflicted injury.

"It was necessary and I'm fine. We are shinobi Maru…we both know that death is a possible outcome whenever we are sent out on missions, especially for ANBU operatives like ourselves. I don't regret my decision, although I'm sorry you decided to take your anger out on a wall." The attempt at a joke caused a soft chuckle to emulate from Shikamaru as he gazed at Sakura once more.

Beautiful, was his first thought as he memorized the sight of her as the soft rays from the sunlight illuminated her features. Amusement danced in her bright viridian eyes as her lips were twisted in a soft smirk. Although her rose colored hair was mussed, the locks tumbled around her, framing her heart shaped face. She was still pale, and there were dark circles under her eyes, but he couldn't deny the attraction that welled in him.

"Promise me one thing Sakura…" His soft demand had her tilting her head as she awaited his request. A serious gleam darkened his eyes as he continued, "Don't ever go on an ANBU mission by yourself again." Surprised at the request, a part of her frowned at the command as she was more than capable of her handling herself on missions, but the shadows that flickered in his eyes shrouded his fear. He was probably thinking about Asuma-san. It would explain his injury, as the man typically had an even-temper but the moment he feared he was losing someone, his temper would roar its ugly head, surprising herself even, at the ferocity.

A slight grumble escaped her lips as she responded, "I promise…only if Tsunade determines if the mission requires a two-man squad rather than a solo operative."

His eyebrow twitched at her quantifier as he narrowed his eyes, "Tsunade told you she wanted two operatives and you still decided to go alone? Why are you so stubborn?" The flat tone did well to disguise his exasperation, but Sakura merely smiled and said, "I already promised and I'm here right now. Speaking of which, I need to see Tsunade. It is important."

The quick shift in tone had Shikamaru sighing as he nodded his head before standing up. "I'll go get her. Rest for now, troublesome woman." With a lingering glance, he slowly pulled his hand away before turning to leave.

"Hai…okaa-san."

A muffled troublesome could be heard as the room door slid close behind him. Alone at last, Sakura released the breath she had been holding as she attempted to calm her beating heart. Cradling her hand, a rosy blush painted her cheeks as she reminisced the warmth he gave her. Unbeknownst to her, Shikamaru was still outside the room, a faint blush colored his cheeks, as he attempted to hide his own embarrassment with his newly healed hand.

* * *

Solemn was the best word to describe the current situation as Tsunade glanced at her pupil. A frown twisted her lips as she ached for her sake, but at the moment she knew it wouldn't help with their predicament.

"Did the they say anything else?"

"No, Shishou. They only informed me of their plans and the link to Sasuke but nothing more. By the time I had reached the hideout…they were already dead. I believe I was able to take care of the rogue nin, but I believe it would be best to summon all the ANBU operatives to be sure."

Tsunade sighed as she contemplated her next move. It was risky to have all the ANBU operatives at once. If rouge nin was successful in infiltrating, he or she would be suspicious if she summoned the members and forced themselves to reveal their identity. Crossing her arms, she eyed her pupil as she announced her decision.

"We will not summon the operatives all at once. For now, I want you to be on your guard, since it is evident Sasuke is involved in this mess. We don't know what his intentions are, but first and foremost, I need to alert Gaara to about our discoveries. With the current situation, it may be hectic to ask Gaara to travel to Konoha, especially with the possible breach, but it is necessary. If the rogue's goal is to target Gaara or myself, it would be best to set a trap for them here. Shizune!"

The sound of heels clacking against the tiled floor echoed outside the corridor as the door opened to revealed Tsundae's first apprentice. Shizune smiled at Sakura before addressing Tsunade.

"Hai?"

"Summon Naruto, Kakashi, and Temari. I have a mission for them. Tell them to hurry." Shizune noted the urgency before disappearing. Amber eyes addressed Sakura once more as she said, "We will need to inform them about the current situation. That means revealing your status. Are you prepared?"

Momentarily surprised, Sakura nodded her head as she realized she could no longer hide her title of ANBU from her former teammates. Although, Naruto would probably be focused on the connection to Sasuke rather than her achievement. Stifling a sigh, she replied, "Hai. It's time they knew."

The thrumming of fingernails against the bed railing echoed in the room as Tsunade agreed. "Although I can understand your unwillingness to reveal your accomplishment, knowing how protective those two gaki could be, you should be proud Sakura. You are my apprentice and are more than capable of holding your own against your teammates. You don't have to hide in the shadows anymore, you have established yourself as a shinobi."

The acknowledgment from her Shishou emboldened her as she smiled at her sensei. However, the smile faltered as she noticed the wicked gleam in her eye.

"Plus, Kakashi can now pay up as he lost the bet." A snicker filled the room, as Sakura stared at her sensei, shock coloring her features.

"Bet?"

"Ara…it's nothing Sakura. Now, we need to gather a few of the ANBU in order to determine our next course of action. Who in ANBU do you trust?"

"Shikamaru."

The lack of hesitation had Tsunade arching her brow at her student. Crossing her arms, she smirked as she replied, "I said trust, not lust, Sakura."

"Shishou!" Immediately a furious blush painted her cheeks as she glared at her snickering sensei. "He has been my partner on countless missions. I trust him with my life."

"I know. Just as I know you have feelings for the boy. Don't lie to me Sakura. I may be old but I'm not blind." Resting her cheek on her palm, Tsunade briefly recalled her own memories of Dan, a dull pain echoed in her barren heart. "My only advice, Sakura. If you want to be with him then don't hesitate. You know what the lifestyle entails, but that shouldn't hinder you in experiencing love and creating memories. You will regret it if you decide to focus solely on your career as a shinobi."

Silence filled the room, as Sakura tentatively inquired, "Is it worth it?" The question hung in the air, as Tsuande contemplated her answer. Shutting her eyes, she softly replied, "Hai. Even though it is painful, losing all the men I loved…the memories we shared are something that will never disappear. Being a shinobi…it's a painful and lonely lifestyle, but it doesn't have to be that way. When there is an opportunity to experience happiness, take it. We don't know what may happen tomorrow, regardless of your position of ANBU or even as a civilian, we just don't know. But, if you were able to taste that happiness, even if you are destined to die the next day, you would've created a memory that would make you realize your life was worth it."

A forlorn smile appeared on Tsunade's lips as she yearned for her sake. She would drink later after everything was dealt with.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." A rueful smile twisted her lips as she nodded her head before reaching for the medical chart. Briefly she scanned the nurse's notes before asking, "Now that I have said my piece, who else do you trust? I would like to have a few other ANBU members aware of the situation."

"Hmm…Kiba, Neji, and Shino. Although Kiba can be talkative, I trust all of them."

"Very well, I will retrieve them. I think it is best you retell your mission to everyone once they arrive. Rest before Shizune returns. You should be well enough to report to the Hokage office in a few hours."

"Hai."

* * *

Shadows devoured the empty room, as the single occupant narrowed his eyes, awaiting response from his teammates. Cold anger filled him at the delay. He would not put his plan on hold any longer. If those shinobi had failed their task he would recruit others, but for now he was forced to wait for word on the rouge nin that had attempted to infiltrate Konoha.

A distant feeling of nostalgia filled him as he faintly recalled old memories, happy times he supposed, but they did little to faze him as the anger and pain he felt eroded any fond memories he had. A sneer twisted his lips, countered by the sadness in his eyes as the haunting image of his brother's bloodied form invaded his dreams, chasing away any opportunity for rest. Briefly he touched the front of his forehead, mimicking the age-old gesture Itachi instilled upon him when he was a child. He couldn't deny the guilt that haunted him for killing his brother when he was only following orders. Orders from the damnable village that attempted to wipe out the existence of the Uchiha clan. They were the reason behind Itachi's suffering and death. He would make them pay.

Reflexively, his eyes began to shift as the familiar tomoe bled into his eyes, his anger sparking the sudden change. Glaring at the shadows, he momentarily lost himself in his contemplation, barely noting the sound of footsteps.

"Sasuke-kun!" Immediately any emotion he had felt left him as his mask of indifference appeared. Briefly he glanced at his teammate, Karin. Her bright red hair and bold personality reminded him of his former teammates.

 _Naruto and Sakura_.

An image of his former comrades appeared in his mind, as a foreign emotion filled him. Irritated by the odd feeling he brushed it aside as he felt a hand grasp his shoulder. A cold glare was directed to the owner of the arm as he noticed the faint blush coloring her cheeks. It was as if he was looking at Sakura instead of Karin, although Sakura was never so bold, or irritating.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here sitting in the dark?" The shift in tone alerted him to her attempt to seduce him, but he merely ignored her as he brushed her hand away. Flatly he asked, "Have we heard from Kuro?"

Karin stiffened at his tone. It was evident he was once again rejecting her. A frown pulled at her lips as she replied, "Hai. Only one of them could infiltrate Konoha. The rest were killed. Suigetsu and Jugo went to the last location they were able to make contact with Kuro. They should be back with more information soon…"

A gruff sound of irritation echoed in the outer corridor as Jugo's lumbering form appeared, Suigetsu following behind. Briefly he waited for the duo to speak.

"All dead. Killed by a single ANBU operative. We don't know who, but we found this on the ground." The familiar gleam of the porcelain mask shined in the room. Sasuke eyed the object with disdain as his thoughts immediately went to Itachi. Although, his brother never displayed his involvement with ANBU, it was an unspoken fact that he was part of the elite group of ninjas. Nothing more than a disposable puppet. Glaring at the mask, he examined the feline features which appeared to mock him.

"Tch. How do you know it was only one individual?" Suigetsu felt indignation rise within him as he muttered, "I can sense chakra. I could recognize Kuro's own chakra but there was only one foreign chakra that I didn't recognize. We were also unable to find the owner of the mask. There was a pool of blood, but it appeared whoever it was has been rescued. I wouldn't be surprised if they already dispatched ninjas to retrieve the bodies and examine them."

Anger gripped him as he realized his plan was derailed once again. Red eyes flashed dangerously as he gritted, "I was told one of the rogue nin survived."

Shark like teeth gleamed in the dark room. "Hai. We were lucky but if that ANBU operative is alive, it is likely they will be on their guard. If you want to continue with your plan, you need to move. Now."

Silence filled the room as Sasuke contemplated his next move. He had originally intended to infiltrate Konoha in order to overthrow the counsel before killing Danzo, but it appeared he needed to change his tactic. Slowly a new plan began to form as a smirk began to appear in his eyes.

"It appears it is time to return to Konoha. I'll ask the hokage to allow me to return alongside my teammates. After all, they wouldn't want the sharingan to die out. This would distract them from the rouge who can continue with his plan. Although the survivor of the battle might be problematic. Was there anything Kuro left behind to identify his killer?"

Suigetsu hesitated in his response, but it was Jugo who spoke up. "All we were able to find beside that mask was a few strands of hair. It was an odd color…pink I believe."

Time seemed to freeze as Sasuke processed Jugo's words. It couldn't be. Unable to control himself a bark of laughter surprised everyone in the room. All of them awaited apprehensively as Sasuke shook with glee.

"If it is who I believe it is, they will be no trouble at all. Although I cannot believe she became ANBU. It seems my return is vital. We will set out for Konoha tomorrow. Be prepared, to leave at dawn." His dismissal was apparent as the three teammates merely nodded before leaving. Karin momentarily lingered as she witnessed the softening of Sasuke's expression although amusement lingered in his eye. Was it related to the identity of the ANBU? He did say she, and from his expression it appeared he knew her quite well. Jealously bubbled inside her as had never witness Sasuke laugh or show any emotion save for anger or irritation. She doubted the others had as well, but this foreign side of Sasuke revealed how little she knew about the man. Frowning, she moved to leave, but halted her steps as she faintly heard a whispered name.

" _Sakura"_


End file.
